Hate to love him
by HPAbinator
Summary: When Sirius is gone on a dangerous Auror mission. Abby finds herself worried sick about him, something she never imagined would happen. What happens when he unexpectedly shows up at her window?


AUTHOR'S NOTE: I do not own Sirius Black, or the world of Harry Potter. That belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.

Abby's eyes seemed to drift over the same sentence over and over again, yet she still couldn't grasp it. She didn't care to grasp it, her thoughts were elsewhere on a certain dark haired grey eyed boy. She sighed, and leaned back in her chair. There was no point in trying to study, ever since he left, she had been fighting the urge to think of him. Yet the more she thought about not thinking of him, the more she thought about his wonderful gray eyes, his smile, his messy hair…

She was dreadfully worried about Sirius, she knew she would be, especially after the way her heart sank when she heard what he was doing. When she heard she feigned indifference, she acted like she didn't care. Though deep down she knew, she knew she cared, she cared for him too much. So much that it scared her.

She stared at the wall in front of her, crossing her arms. Memories of him danced in her head, teasing her, painful reminders of how her most recent encounters with him went. They were not warm memories. She always treated him with contempt, then again she treated most of the other male Aurors her age with contempt, but he was extra special. The minute she saw his arrogant strut, and that ever so irritating smirk on his face, she immediately decided she hated him. She remembered their pointless quarrels, and heated arguments, that always seemed to have an underlying air of flirtation. She remembered how annoyed she used to get, whenever he showed up at her window to personally relay a message. She knew he always volunteered to do this,she knew he took pleasure in making her blood boil at the sight of him. She remembered how giddy, and pleased she felt when he came into her room and sat on her bed. Of course she was careful not to betray how she truly felt.

She never even gave him a chance, but that didn't stop her from eventually seeing through that haughty veil and seeing his true nature. Out of nowhere she noticed a drastic change in his demeanor, though she didn't realize it was for her. She remembered with a pang of guilt and regret her harsh words to him after he asked her to go out with him.

She glanced that the clock sitting on her desk, it was already midnight. "Surely he should have been back by now?", she thought growing anxious. If and when he came back, she knew the head of the Auror department would send word to her. She was after all an Auror herself, and as far as she knew he wasn't aware of the friction between the two of them, even so he wouldn't exclude her. Maybe something went wrong…maybe he didn't make it…she couldn't bear to think of that possibility. Of course if something did go wrong, they would call reinforcements, yet no message arrived.

She sighed again, trying to calm herself down. Her eyes briefly drifted to her mirror in the corner of her room, and back to the desk. Then she froze, and chill went down her spine. She quickly glanced at the mirror again. There in the mirror she saw the reflection of her window, and there standing in the room ,in front of the window was Sirius. She quickly turn around and her dark brown eyes met with his gray eyes. Without thinking, she left her desk, and hugged him, burying her head in his shoulder. She didnt care about keeping up her "I hate Sirius" charade. He paused for a moment startled, then he wrapped his arms around her, in a warm embrace. He was happy to see her as well. Eventually she lifted her head and looked at him still not letting go of him. "Did you just get back?" she asked. He looked at her, inwardly smiling at that adorable look of worry on her face moments before, and the equally adorable look of relief now. He smirked, and replied "Oh no we got back hours ago" in that arrogant, somewhat mocking tone he knew irritated her. He saw a flash of anger in her eyes as she let go of him. "Well no one bothered to tell me!", she exclaimed. She was embarrassed, and angry at herself for inadvertently revealing her feelings for him. She couldn't look at him, she turned around, her back facing him.

He knew she would get mad, that's why he did it. She looked especially cute when she was angry. When he decided he teased her enough, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him. She was startled, she certainly wasn't expecting that. Her hands were resting on his chest, and his arms were wrapped around her, giving her no escape when she tried to push away from him. She looked up at him infuriated, removing one hand from her waist he moved a stray lock of hair that hung over her eyes and tucked it behind her ear. Their faces were barely and inch apart."They sent word to everyone as soon as we returned, but I told him I would tell you personally". He could see that she was clearly still confused by his usual arrogant behavior mixed with the embrace. He knew she didn't know whether to act like she normally did, or drop the act and show him how she truly felt for him. She picked her usual behavior, and demanded, "Why?". He looked at her beautiful dark brown eyes, then down at her slightly open lips. He leaned in and filled the space, his lips softly brushing hers. She kissed him back, and snaked her arms around his neck, he rested his hands lightly on her waist and pulled her closer deepening the kiss. After a few moments, they both pulled back slightly, he rested his forehead on hers. His eyes were on her flustered face, she still had her eyes closed. He caressed her cheek, making her open her eyes and look up at him. He softly stroked her cheek with his thumb. He smiled, it wasn't his usually satisfied, arrogant smile, but a loving one. She was surprised to see he was capable of producing such a smile. Then he said, "As an excuse to see you of course." She smiled at him and kissed him again.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: There are more chapters to come! I'm not sure how many, but one of them might be a lemon...


End file.
